nickelodeon_moviesfandomcom-20200216-history
SpongeBob: Sponge on the Run
The SpongeBob Movie Game: Sponge on the Run, also known as SpongeBob: Sponge on the Run, is a Spongebob Squarepants mobile app available for the iPad, iPhone, iPod Touch, and Android. It was released on January 22,2015 and is $3.99 USD. It is loosely based on The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water. Gameplay The game plays like an endless running game and is similar to Temple Run, Subway Surfers, and Despicable Me: Minion Rush. Characters *SpongeBob SquarePants/Invincibubble *Sheldon J. Plankton *Sandals (cameo on coin) *Gary the Snail (power-up) *Jellyfish *Eugene H. Krabs (snow globe) *Patrick Star (snow globe) *Sandy Cheeks (Mentioned) Power-ups Each power-up that is used lasts a limited time. The duration of the power-ups can be increased by spending coins. *Patty Wagon - Gives the player a headstart *Jet pack - Sends the player to a further point in the run. *Shield - Protects the player from any hit. *Magnet - Grabs nearby coins. *Cupcake - A minigame where the player has to tilt the device to make Plankton move, while collecting coins and jumping on bubbles to get to the finish line. This minigame takes place in SpongeBob's mind. *Winged Krabby Patty - A side-scrolling minigame where the player has to tap SpongeBob and Plankton's bubble to gather coins and get to the finish line. *Gary the Snail - Slows the player down. Objects *Coins - Can be used to buy costumes and upgrade power-ups. *Pages - Can be used to ride the Patty Wagon, revive SpongeBob, upgrade power-ups, or buy costumes. *Cotton candy - When a certain amount is gathered, SpongeBob transforms into The Invincibubble, allowing him to break through any obstacle in his path. Costumes *Standard issue - Default *Red bandana - 1,000 coins *Jellyfishing glasses - 3,500 coins *Aerobics - 8,000 coins *Caveman - 10,000 coins *Standard issue - 15,000 coins *Karate - 10 pages *Mermaid Man - 15 pages *Pirate - 25 pages *Viking - 50 pages *Knight - 100 pages *Bunny Suit - 175 pages *Ripped Pants - 125 pages *Band Geek - 150 pages Worlds *Bikini Bottom *Apocalyptic Bikini Bottom *Real-World Beach *Jellyfish Fields Synopsis SpongeBob and Plankton are in a race to find the lost Krabby Patty secret formula somewhere in Bikini Bottom, Apocalyptic Bikini Bottom and a real-world beach. When he is not running, SpongeBob is flying, floating in a bubble, or has Plankton jumping around his surreal imagination. And when the running gets tough, the tough get heroic! SpongeBob becomes Super SpongeBob to knock through any obstacle in his way! Trivia *This game refers to Invincibubble as "Super SpongeBob." *The Post-Apocalyptic costume that SpongeBob wears isn't actually from the post-apocalypse. He wore it when he and Patrick were fighting Plankton. *The caveman costume resembles SpongeGar. *The Jazzercize costume resembles an outfit that spongeBob wears in the episode "I ♥ Dancing." *Some quotes SpongeBob says reference previous episodes in the series. "Sweet, Sweet Victory!!," for example, references "Band Geeks." *Plankton makes a reference to the first movie when he says "I knew I should have stuck to Plan Z!" **The player can also use the Patty Wagon to get one Krabby Patty formula. *SpongeBob's house can be seen when running in Bikini Bottom. *This game was released on Jim Jarmusch's 62nd birthday. *This game was updated for the first time nine years after Nick Picks Volume 3 was released and four years after Special Delivery! was released. *This game was updated for the third time 12 years after Tide and Seek, Laugh Your Pants Off, and Sponge-A-Rama were released. External Links *SpongeBob: Sponge on the Run on Common Sense Media *SpongeBob: Sponge on the Run on YouTube *SpongeBob: Sponge on the Run on Ebay *SpongeBob: Sponge on the Run on Nick.com *SpongeBob: Sponge on the Run on App Advice Category:2015 Category:Video games Category:The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie Category:SpongeBob SquarePants video games Category:Video games based on Nickelodeon Movies films